parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "The Secret of NIMH". It appeared on YouTube in January 14, 2018. Cast: *Mrs. Brisby - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Jeremy - Brock (Pokemon; 1997) *Nicodemus - Black Jack (Osamu Tezuka) *Mr. Ages - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) *Auntie Shrew - Miss Miller (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *The Great Owl - Father of Ultra (Ultraman Ace; 1972) *Justin - Shin Hayata (Ultraman; 1966) *Justin's Transformation - Ultraman (Ultraman; 1966) *Jonathan's cousin - Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Jenner - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) *Jenner's Transformation - Alien Baltan (Ultraman; 1966) *Sullivan - Kutter (Osamu Tezuka) *Queen Serenity - herself *Queen Serenity (cat form) - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Teresa Brisby - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi-Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Martin Brisby - Shingo Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Cynthia Brisby - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Timmy Brisby - Atom/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 1980) *Paul Fitzgibbons - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Beth Fitzgibbons - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *Billy Fitzgibbons - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dragon the Cat - Catgut (Pound Puppies) *Brutus - Gaou (Phoenix) *Jonathan Brisby - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Miss Right - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Rats of NIMH and Animal Residents - Various Humans Scenes: *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 2 - Usagi Visits Ban Shunsaku/Asking For Medicine *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 3 - Usagi Meets Brock/Catgut Attacks *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 4 - Aquaintance/Brock's Potential *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 5 - Auntie Miller/"Flying Dreams" *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 6 - Moving Day *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/Father of Ultra *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 8 - Helpful Brock *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 9 - Exploration/Gaou Chases Usagi Away *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 10 - Meet Hayata/The Great Council Meeting *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 11 - Brock Gets All Tied Up *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 12 - Black Jack/The Story of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 13 - Silver Crystal/Ham Egg's Plan *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 14 - The Plan/Usagi Volunteers *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 15 - Brock's Mission *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 16 - Drugging Catgut/Captured *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Usagi's House *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 18 - Usagi's Escape/Ham Egg Takes Over *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 19 - Ultraman vs. Baltan (Hayata vs. Ham Egg) *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 20 - The House Sinks/Silver Crystal's Power *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 21 - New Power/Brock Finds Makoto *The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) part 22 - End Credits Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof to use the Japanese Sailor Moon intro. Cast Gallery: Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Mrs. Brisby Brock in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Brock as Jeremy Black-Jack-Osamu-Tezuka-manga-Surgeon-Hands-God.jpg|Black Jack as Nicodemus Th0TQEA6XO.jpg|Ban Shunsaku as Mr. Ages Miss Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Miss Miller as Auntie Shrew Ultraman_Father.png|Father of Ultra as The Great Owl Shin_Hayata.png|Shin Hayata as Justin Hihrhrt.jpg|Ultraman as Justin's Transformation Kenichi.jpg|Kenichi as Jonathan's cousin Ham_egg_2003.png|Ham Egg as Jenner Baltan_Profile.png|Alien Baltan as Jenner's Transformation 0001216CHT.jpg|Kutter as Sullivan Queen Serenity (TV Series).jpg|Queen Serenity as herself Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Queen Serenity (cat form) Rini Happy.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi-Moon as Teresa Brisby Sammy Tsukino-0.jpg|Sammy Tsukino as Martin Brisby Bubbles-0.png|Bubbles as Cynthia Brisby as-4.png|Atom/Astro Boy as Timmy Brisby Dexter's Dad.jpg|Decter's Dad as Paul Fitzgibbons Dexter s mom gts pov 1 by thekirbykrisis-da0apev.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Beth Fitzgibbons Dexter thumb up.jpg|Dexter as Billy Fitzgibbons Catgut.jpg|Catgut as Dragon the Cat Gaou.jpg|Gaou as Brutus Darien Angry.jpg|Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Jonathan Brisby Lita.jpg|Lita Kino as Miss Right Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof